


No boundaries

by Insecuriosity



Series: Kinkmeme fills [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Dubious Consent, Fake rape, Fantasizing, Implied Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Kinkmeme, M/M, Other, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Sparkmerge, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/pseuds/Insecuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First-Aid wants a sparkling, and he is willing to go very far to get what he wants, even if it means snaring Vortex into sparking him under the ruse of rape. </p><p>A (not so accurate) fill on this kinkmeme; http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=8826078#t8826078</p>
            </blockquote>





	No boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Red Alert wants to have a sparkling badly, very badly. Like, long before even becoming SD badly. Unfortunately laws have been in place since the beginning of the war that carrying sparks is illegal. Being the rule-abiding mech he is, Red Alert has never even attempted to break this rule despite how badly he wants a child.   
> Red Alert knows just the way to get what he wants without 'willingly' breaking the laws. He's going to pretend to get raped by a Decepticon! It wouldn't technically be his fault he got knocked up, and Prime is too soft-sparked to order the SD to get rid of the poor new-spark.
> 
> \--
> 
> Obviously I did not choose Red Alert. Hope you forgive me.

“You are going to rape me.” 

Vortex stared up at his Autobot captor and tried to ignore the steady trickle of energon dripping from his wounds. The unpleasant tingle of low-level stasis cuffs had him rooted to the ground. He shuttered his optics, and replayed his last few kliks. He hadn't heard wrong. 

“.....What?” 

First-Aid's plating was locked tightly to his body and he looked as if he'd been fed glass, but his gaze was determined. “You, are going to rape me. Out on the field, where people can see it happening.”  
Vortex stared up at the mech in front of him, and tried not to rip his fuel lines when he laughed. “Yuh- You're joking me. Did Soundwave frag with your head? Cause I'd have to get him a nice present if that's the case!”

First-Aid had his lips pressed tightly together and his arms crossed in front of him. The pose looked downright ridiculous from the meek nurse-bot. “The... I-....” The medic steeled himself. “This is the...the proposition; I want to get fragged- you're going to do it.” 

Vortex shifted and ignored the clot of energon that was bubbling from his lips. “Don't I need to slip something in your energon first- isn't that how dates go?” He grinned, and First-Aid clenched his jaw.  
“I... I will repair you, and in return, you will rape me on the battlefield. It... you will make it convincing, and you will sparkmerge with me.” 

Vortex's grin froze, and he was pretty sure that his systems had stalled for a moment there. First-Aid's posture didn't waver. 

“You're serious.” First-Aid didn't respond. Vortex almost lost it. “You're serious! Oh slag- this is gold! You- you're trying to get sparked in the middle of a war? And you decide to do it by- by coercing an enemy into raping you in return for repairs?” Vortex laughed through the pain of his wounds and threw his helm back. He didn't understand why any healthy bot would give up precious amounts of time and energon for a noisy weak bratling, but he could see the beauty of the mech's proposal. 

Vortex was notorious for his specific desires. He could say that First-Aid wanted it, nobody would believe him. Heck, not even his gesalt would believe it, and they were connected to his spark! And this way, the Autobot made sure that he was the victim rather than a rulebreaker that wanted a sparkling in the middle of a war.  
Vortex spat out a mouthful of energon and granted First-Aid a stained smile. “You should have been a con. Too bad you're one of those mushy I-must-carry-or-go-insane-slagheads.” 

First-Aid only waited, the anxiety in his posture still going full force. There was an ever-so-slight tremble in his frame. “W-... I... the programming is not- I.... Ratchet says-” First-Aid caught himself and stilled his vocaliser. Worried about supplying information to the dangerous Decepticon interrogator. Cute.

Vortex seized him up. He'd seen First-Aid in action before. Softer than Swindle's aft-kisses, that's what the bot was. There was no way the Autobot would leave him for scrap, not if Vortex dropped his smirk and played the pained victim. He could say no, and the idiot would probably patch him up so that the Autobot interrogator could have his fun with him.

Going along with his offer was far more appealing. Too interesting to pass up on. Vortex never said no to a nice hard frag, and it had been a pretty long time since he'd had the time for a good sparkrape- most mechs on the battlefield were simply too wriggly to keep a hold of, and they always had backup. 

There was probably some ulterior motive. Something convoluted or insane most likely. Maybe that crazy scientist slagger had found a way to kill bots by infecting valves with a virus that would kill the spiker? No, this request was either all First-Aid, or a plan so stupid it would fail no matter if he went along with it or not. 

He vented a rattling sigh and looked up at First-Aid with his most innocent look. “Why me?”

First-Aid shifted nervously. “I-... I couldn't ask someone from the crew, rape is a heavy offense, and sparking is prohibited on a heavy penalty-.... I... I thought about... other Cons, but-... their reputation...” 

Oh Primus, was this mech serious? “You chose me cause I already have a criminal record of rape, and you don't want to hurt anyone's reputation?” 

First-Aid averted his gaze and fidgeted with his hands. “W-well-... It would also make things more... believable.”

Vortex knew there was more going on. There had to be, but he wasn't going to pry. It didn't matter. As long as he got to stuff someone's hot little valve, he was all game! He grunted and tried to shift into a better position. He let the silence linger for just a few more clicks, before he grinned and nodded.

“Alright. I'll do it. Next fight, I'm going to see you standing off in some stupid secluded spot. I'm going to fly over, push your filthy faceplate right into the mud and rape you.” 

First-Aid looked like he was about to become ill, and Vortex tried to kill the curl of curiosity that reared its head. He continued. “So now that we made a deal- how about those repairs hm?” It wasn't unbearable to have half his outer plating ripped off, but like most mechs, he preferred to have a bit of cover over his vital systems. 

First-Aid hesitated, and stepped closer. He crouched by Vortex's side and pulled out the necessary equipment to fix him. Vortex's optics were stuck on the mech's pelvic plating. Maybe he'd get the chance to rip those covers right off before he raped him. His inner fans whirred to life.

“I'll make it a good rape. Even you are gonna think that it was rape. Nobody's going to be able to stop it. The moment I grab you, there's gonna be an inhibitor jammed up your access port. Not even your gesalt's gonna be able to feel you until the very end, when I take your spark for myself.”  
First-Aid's hands were steady, but Vortex could see the shiver running up the mech's back strut. The mech's expression was hidden behind his mask, and Vortex pushed on.

“I'll wrench your legs apart until I hear your joints creak and then I'll frag you. Nice and hard, lubricating you with your own energon. Maybe I'll overload a few times before I start working open your chestplates.” Vortex's optics unfocused as he lost himself in the fantasy that was soon going to become reality. 

First-Aid ignored the steady hum of the cooling fans and set to welding together the most important connectors in the mech's frame. Vortex went on. “Nobody will even notice what I'm doing to you until I want them to. Right when I'm finishing inside your filthy little crevice I'll finally let you scream your spark out. I'll hold you up for all the world to see when I pull out and throw you back to your Autobot friends while you're still dripping with shame and transfluid.” Vortex could so easily imagine those shocked faceplates off in the distance, twisted with rage or disbelief as he showed of what he'd taken from one of their comrades. 

 

First-Aid's intakes were hitching, but it was hard to tell if it was from fear or excitement. Vortex guessed it was the latter- First-Aid was still repairing him. 

He replayed his own fantasy, adding details where he'd glossed over earlier. He'd wrench First-Aid's arms out of their sockets so he couldn't struggle free, and he would make sure to grind his faceplate into the dirt. He'd make sure to leave dents, energon and transfluid wherever he could- he'd make it real, he'd make it _hurt._ Vortex chuckled lowly. First-Aid was going to be at his mercy, for him to do with as he wanted and then dispose of when he was done- 

First aid halted in his repairs, and Vortex immediately let his optics focus again. He only realised he'd been talking aloud when he heard his vocaliser shut off. He looked at First-Aid. Had he finally found a trigger? Hit a weakspot? He grinned.  
“Hm? What's wrong little fragtoy- don't like what I'm planning for you? You asked for rape.” 

The Autobot's vocaliser did not waver when he spoke. “I don't care what you do to make it seem real, but the very moment I notice you pulling away, finishing without-.... without a merge,- I will link into your system, and use my medical overrides to open your chestplates.” 

Vortex tried not to laugh. It never went well to let your enemy in on your plans like that. He could easily find a counter to that- a scrambling signature to give him some time to throw the medic off, a simple snuff of the mech's spark after they were done... It'd be sparkling-play to take his pleasure and leave the mech without what he wanted so badly. He wanted so badly to laugh at First-Aid's attempt to appear threatening and serious, but instead he kept quiet and tried to look vaguely impressed.  
“... I'll keep it in mind sweetspark.” 

Vortex leaned back and waited for the mech to finish his repairs. He'd let the idiot get what he wanted. Besides, he had a good feeling that he could hurt far more people with a rape-borne sparkling than by a crude snuffing. First-Aid would be tainted goods, his gesalt would feel like slag for not protecting him like they felt they should have, and he would have one hell of a painful memory to bring up whenever he felt like it. He snickered. The bot was handing him a set of very cruel torture tools and he was going to make the best of it! First-Aid ignored him.

A few breems later, Vortex felt himself slipping into a forced medical stasis, right as his status report showed that his secondary systems were coming online again. First-Aid sent him a quick databurst over the line.

_Will supply additional information on the day of the 'plan'._

He tried to send an affermative and drifted off without knowing if First-Aid received it. He was already looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I saw the kinkmeme, I saw the responses, and I got inspired. There might be a second chapter, there might not be. Suggestions and ideas are welcomed.
> 
> Second chapter was removed for personal reasons. Will not be put up again but I will send a link to the chapter on request.


End file.
